Adventures of the Koopa Bros
by Coooool123
Summary: Paper Mario ended with our favourite Koopa Brothers being flung from the castle in the sky. But now... what will become of our four villains? Revenge, that's what. Join Red, Black, Green, and Yellow on their quest to get revenge, travelling to new places, meeting new people, and even finding a treasure or two along the way.
1. Prologue

A tale may have many twists, many turns. It is the unexpected that truly brings a piece together, positively enthralling and captivating the audience with such potentity, such luster, that one may quite believe that they have departed from reality and entered into an entirely different realm; yes, quaint but completely baffling scenarios that move the very heart to tears and ravish the mind itself, such that–

"Yo! Coolio! Knock it off with the big words, dude!"

But I was simply attempting–

"Yeah yeah yeah don't care. It's snoozeville over here, bra!"

…very well…

"That's more like it. Now start it off RIGHT."

…events transpired.

"BORED."

…stuff… happened…

"THERE ya go!"

"Red, just let the girl tell the story."

"Fine, Black, FINE. Be that way."

Thank you, Black. And Red, I shan't ramble any longer.

"…'shan't'?"

"Shall not. Or will not."

"I KNEW THAT."

"Right…"

Very well. Let us commence your tale… just a moment… where are Green and Yellow?

"Sleeping, dude. You took too long."

"I'll wake them up."

Thank you, Black.

…

"Is the rambling done? Is it over?"

"Looks like it, Yellow."

"Oh thank GOODNESS, Green! That was HORRIBLE!"

Yes, yes, yes, we all know that I am incredibly boring. May I please start now?

"Yup."

"Go for it."

"Sure."

"I think I drooled…"

Very well. I shall commence.

"BO–"

"Don't even start, Red. Just… don't even start…"

"Hmph."


	2. Chapter 1: Gonna get our dignity back

It was a beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Toads of all colours walked around Toad Town, laughing, talking, and whatever else toads do.

But not all was fun and games in the kingdom. In a forest not far from the happy-go-lucky town, a group of Koopas lay on the ground, unconscious. Each on was a different colour: one red, one black, and one green. They also wore masks and boots corresponding to their shell colour, and green gloves as well. As the three of them lay there, moaning, unconscious, the Koopa in red slowly awoke, moaning as intense pain radiated through his entire body. He gradually sat up, examining his surroundings after shaking his head in pain. The Koopa looked around, confused as he spotted his comrades lying around him.

"Bros…? You guys okay? Dudes! Wake up!"

The black clad Koopa was the first to stir. He struggled to sit up as he had landed on his back.

"Dude… I think I cracked my shell…" he groaned.

"Black!" the red Koopa exclaimed, "You okay, bro?!"

"I think so, Red…" the black Koopa replied, rubbing the back of his head with a wince, "Totally hurts though, dude…"

"Green? You awake?" The red Koopa turned his head to look at the green Koopa, who was lying on his stomach under a tree a few feet away.

"Well, I'm in a lot of pain, so I'm not dead," the normal Koopa grumbled, moaning as he lay on the ground.

"That's good… the 'not-dead' part, I mean."

"Hey," Black murmured, "Where's yellow?"

Red and Black looked around in an attempt to find their companion, as green rolled over onto his back with another moan. As the uncommon Koopas searched for their friend, a large crack was heard from the tree under which Green lay. A cry of shock echoed pierced the silence as more cracks resonated through the forest, and a blur of yellow crashed down out of the tree, landing right on top of Green, who screeched in agony.

"Duuuuuuuude..." Green moaned, his voice having risen by at least ten decibels.

"Yellow!" Red and Black exclaimed simultaneously.

"Oww…" Yellow rolled off of Green, who immediately curled up into a whimpering green ball.

"…I'm hungry."

"He's fine," Black rolled his eyes. As he finally got up and went over to his two brothers, Red, now that they were all safe and accounted for, began seething to himself about the reason why they were in the forest, and in pain, in the first place.

"I can't _believe_ we were beaten by a stupid _egg_," he hissed. His brothers turned to look at him.

"That was just plain embarrassing, dudes!" Red went on, as Black began checking them all for broken bones or internal damages. "We're the KOOPA BROS! Not the 'Let's-get-our-shells-handed-to-us-by-a-stupid-egg ' bros."

"Well, technically," Green winced, "That _is_ kinda what we are now… because it _did_ happen, bro…"

Red froze as the realization sunk in. He looked off to the side, reflecting on what his brother had said. Then he snapped his focus back on Green. Yellow, who was now sitting up, and Black, who was examining him for wounds, both looked at Red, waiting for their leader's words.

"Green you're right!" Red declared, "You're absolutely right!" His brothers exchanged looks of confusion. "Which is why we're gonna find this egg and beat the livin' _tar_ outta him!"

The other Koopas grinned at their leader. "Yeah, Red!" Black cheered, "Great idea!"

"Hey, thank Green! He's the one who gave it to me!" Red replied, smiling.

"Thanks, Green!" Yellow obeyed, looking at the Koopa he spoke of.

The three others stared at him for a moment, before Red shook his head and striking a pose.

"Koopa Bros, let's go shellshock this fool!"

Black and Green proceeded to cheer, while Yellow looked thoughtful.

"Onward, bros!" Red ordered. The others jumped to their feet and followed Red as he lead the way through the forest.

"Um, Red?"

"'Sup, Yellow?"

"Egg-head _was_ pretty tough… shouldn't we go back to the tower and get some supplies?"

Red, Green, and Black froze midstep. "Uh…" Red stammered, "…I guess so! Good job, Yellow!"

Yellow beamed with pride as Black turned to Red. "But where's our bro-tower, bro?"

"No clue!" Red answered, "Black, you climb up that tree that Yellow fell from and tell us what you see!"

"Why do you keep rhyming?" Green questioned.

Red struck a pose. "Because I gots me some 'mad-rappa-skillz'!"

Green facepalmed as Yellow simply burst out laughing. Red just stared at them. "What?"

With a shake of his head, Green jumped onto a large rock and looked up in order to keep watch for Black as Yellow sat out the ground, looking up at the sky and clicking his boots together as he watched the clouds go by. Red grumbled to himself for a bit, before he began pacing impatiently. Only five minutes had past, and Red had already began throwing a fit.

"Where _is_ he?!" Red shouted, stamping his foot, "He should be back by now!"

"Well, it _is_ a pretty big tree," Yellow commented, looking over at it, "I speak from experience!" Green remained silent, watching the tree.

"I don't care! He's a _ninjakoopa_! Ninjakoopas are stealthy, silent, and, most importantly, PUNCTUAL!"

"I thought that the 'silent-stealthy' part was the most important…" Yellow mused, confused.

"Don't be a chump, Yellow," Red rolled his eyes, "It's punctuality." He proceeded to walk under the tree that Black had climbed and clenched his fist, facing the remaining Koopas. "Something has to be done about this! Cool Koopas don't tolerate slackers, dude!"

With that, Black promptly landed on his leader's face.

"Hey, dudes!" Black greeted, not noticing that Green and Yellow's jaws had dropped. "So, I climbed the tree – epicly tall, by the way, almost fell – and I discovered that… hey… where's Red?"

"Mmph mrrmph hrmph hrrph!" came the muffled reply.

Black looked down at his boots. His eyes widened when he saw his leader's face buried into the ground under them. The black Koopa quickly jumped off of Red and spun around to face him. Red lay there, limp, for a moment before slowly placing his hands on the grass and pulling his face out of the dirt. His eyes barely open, he stayed in that position for a few seconds before spitting out grass, dirt, and rocks from his mouth.

"Oh dude," Black gasped, "I am so totally sorry, man!"

Red gradually got to his feet with a groan, and Black gulped nervously.

"Owww…" Red moaned, clutching his face. Green was so shocked that he fell off of his rock.

"Are you okay?" Black fretted.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm fine, I'm fine…" Red slowly got to his feet. "Just spit it out, yo! Where's the bro-tower?"

"Over that way!" Black pointed off into the distance, northeast. "Good thing you thought to make the tower epicly tall. Else we'd have no clue where to go!"

"And that's why I'm in charge!" Red replied proudly, slowly forgetting his pain. "Now let's get home and get ready to kick some shell! Literally!"


End file.
